


The Ninth

by Itsgigi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha Lee Minho, Alpha Seo Changbin, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Omega Kim Seungmin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Seo Changbin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsgigi/pseuds/Itsgigi
Summary: Days past by quickly to Chan. The world was simple at this time in his life. Nothing really mattered other than protecting the ones he loved.Until a boy wondered on his territory.Could it be a threat? He thought.Or could it be one of the one things he knew he was missing in his pack of 7?





	1. Chapter 1

Felix woke up to a pounding in his chest.

The ground was hard yet soft to his touch that made him want to melt in the leaves that surrounded him.

He looked around him seeing large tall trees with laces of leaves that draped over the spider-like branches. 

Felix touches his forehead feeling the dirt that has scattered on his head.

A soft growl came from the trees in front of him, making him sit up with a shake. Felix could only help but growl back.

He only just awoke and he was now being intruded by who knows what. His chest started going up and down sharply as he could only feel the ”thing” getting closer. 

Felix’s hair started to stand up as paws hit the hard ground. He wanted to shift, his wolf wanted out too, so he could face the bastard that was stalking him, but he was too worked up to even think.

Felix quickly lifted himself off the ground and onto his feet so he could be ready for ”it” to pounce. 

The paws got even closer until all Felix could here are those steps circling him.

Felix finally could see the figure.

It was all white with bits of grey dotting its coat. It was big. Most likely an alpha wolf.

Felix could only think that he (being an omega without a mating claim or a pack) could cause some problems.

After thinking this, Felix quickly turned away from the alpha and started running in its opposite direction.

After a few short but long-lasting seconds of running who knows where the huffing of the other wolf's breath was picking up.

But that only made Felix pick up his pace even more.

Felix could feel his legs starting to give in. But that didn't make him go any slower.

His heartbeat got faster but his legs suddenly just stopped. Making him fall directly forward on his face. 

The wolf behind him only whimpered at the poor boy. And then ran to his side to make sure he was okay.

The wolf turned Felix over to reveal that the omega was passed out. Probably caused by exhaustion.

The alpha quickly shifted and picked up the omega in a bridal style and carried off out of the forest


	2. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still pretty short but my dudes the next one is so long!

Chan quickly carried the little omega in arms hoping he doesn’t wake up. The boy looked so soft and fragile and little against his chest.

Chan’s alpha side just wanted to smother the boy in affection and love and kindness but had just met the little omega. But some how he felt connected to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chan quickly rushed into a small cottage pushing anything and everything out of his way trying to get the boy to a soft bed.

Woojin sitting on the couch sees Chan run through the living space mooning him.   
”BANG CHRISTOPHER CHAN, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!”  
”NOT NOW” Chan snapped back.

Woojin quickly noticing Chan’s tone and the smell of an omgea, he rushed to Chan’s side meeting the two boys in a large bedroom.

Chan swiftly and softly placed the boy down on a soft bed that was in the center of a back wall.

Woojin looked at the little omega and looked back at Chan and combed his hands through the alpha’s blonde hair. 

Chan looked down at the omega peering at his features. He had such a soft face splattered in light dots of freckles that looked like bright, shining constellations.

His hair was a light blonde close to his and Jeongin’s. The boy so fragile and small. He looked over at his mate (Woojin) and fell deeply into his touches.

“What happened?” Woojin asked with a soft smile looking at his mate. “I found the boy laying on the ground with nothing on, I thought he was a threat at first so I growled at him witch only made him scared and then he ran off, and I chased after him causing him to pass out.” Chan said with few breaths.

“Good going Channie, good job scaring the poor omega” Woojin says while walking out of the bedroom. “I’m sorry I just wanted my pack to be safe”. Chan said back with a slight wimpier in his throat.

Chan quickly followed after his mate and took one last look at little blonde omega before closing the door and getting ready to tell the others what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix woke up in a soft bed with covers covering his bare body. He felt so warm and comforted in the bed. But what was he doing here? Why was he in this bed.

Suddenly it hit him. The last thing he saw was a big white wolf standing over him panting. ‘Crap’ Felix said gently under his breath and suddenly checked his neck just in case the basterd didn’t do anything, but luckily he didn’t. 

A sigh of relief escaped out of the young omega’s mouth.

The attention of the young wolf focused on the door handle turning. Felix quickly sat up and buried himself in the covers and quickly shifting into his wolf form.

The door opened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We luv Woochan!


	3. An alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS GETTING GOOOOOOOOOOD MY DUDES....

The door opened...

Felix sniffed the air to get a whiff of whom just entered the room.

It was the alpha he encountered before. The white wolf. He replayed the images in his head of the wolf that was chasing after him. 

“Hey...” the Alpha spoke trying to seem clam, staring at the large lump under the sheets and covers.

Felix’s heart was beating so quickly. He was scared that he might be claimed or tortured or... or worse.

“It’s okay little omega, I won’t hurt you” the alpha spoke in the most sincerest way possible. The white wolf moved closer and gently lifted the covers off of Felix exposing a white wolf with tipped red ears.

Felix then looked at the alpha in front of him. He was beautiful and enchanting. He had blonde hair close to his, and light brown eyes. 

But that didn’t change the fact that he was an alpha. Felix let out a soft wimpier pleading for him to not do anything. 

But the alpha just looked at the poor omega. “Trust me, I won’t hurt you” the alpha said once more staring at the red tipped wolf.

Felix the growled. If you can’t run, then fight. Felix got up and snarled at the alpha. I am so dumb for challenging an alpha. 

The alpha saw this as an effect of being locked in a room. But the alpha needed to show him who’s boss. The alpha quickly shifted into his wolf form and puffed out his chest.

Felix’s came came up to the now shifted alpha and quivered in fear of him.

Suddenly a knock on the door of the room rang in his ears. The nob on the door handle quickly turned. Slowly revealing a smaller but amazingly fit boy standing looking at what’s happening. 

The alpha quickly turned his head to look at the boy. The alpha quickly let out a slow growl telling the boy to stay out of this.

But to Felix’s surprise the boy quickly shifted into a beautiful black wolf. Leaving his Ripped clothes scattered all over the floor. And charged right in front of Felix facing the alpha growling.

The other white wolf was surprised as well, because to Felix’s keen smell the smell of the alpha covers his neck along with the smell of honey and tangerines. Felix loved the smell he just wanted to cover himself in it. But back to reality, a wolf was in front of his and is protecting him.

The two wolves in front of Felix make a low growl signaling to stop. 

The alpha walked out the room with a whimper saying he’s sorry.

The black wolf in front of Felix turned around and whimpered to him and looked around at the young omega.

Felix let the black wolf check him, yet he didn’t know why he just did. 

The black wolf sniffed around him and picked things out of Felix’s fur. Mostly burs or leaves were caught in the young wolf’s fur. 

Felix could only look at how beautiful this wolf was. 

The black wolf stopped and tilted his head to follow him. Felix nodded back not knowing where he was or were he was going. But all he wanted was to just be around this boy and follow his every move.

The wolf black walked out of the room, Felix quickly whimpering and rushing to the side of the wolf. 

“Changbinnie, it looks like you have found a friend” a voice came from a room, assuming to be the living courters. His name is Changbin Felix thought. What a beautiful name.

Changbin only growled back as the two wolves entered the living room.

The living space was beautiful. It was very modern. The living space was open with a giant couch in the center facing a wall with a ottoman mostly made out of wood and glass in the center so you cloud see through. A mounted TV was on the wall facing the couch. Plants covered some of the corners in the house. 

On the couch was sitting a young boy with dark brown hair and small highlights. He had a squirrel like appeal witch was interesting to Felix.

“Hello little wolf” the boy spoke “Are you just gonna cling to binnie?”. Felix nuzzled into Changbins fur making the wolf growl at the squirrel like boy.

“Chill Binnie, didn’t know you were a baby sitter” the boy said back with a small laugh waiting for Changbin to ‘kill him’. Changbin gave him a death glare and walked into a room.

The room smelled like Changbin. Honey and Tangerines filled Felix’s nose. Changbin suddenly shifted and went to some drawers and picked some clothes. And swiftly put on a pair of boxers.

While Changbin was looking through clothes Felix got a better look at the room. Much like the last bedroom he was in before it had the same layout but with drawers on the wall that was blank. 

“Here...” Changbin says fully dressed now and holding some clothes in his hands. Felix wanted to melt when the boy spoke. He looked over to see the boy holding out some clothes to a door he didn’t notice before. Changbin walked over to the door and turned the nob to open it. It was the restroom. 

“Do want to shift back and get dressed?” The boy spoke. Felix felt more comfortable in his wolf form. He felt freer when he was a wolf and he felt safe. But the only way for Felix to communicate with the wolves is to talk with them.

Felix nodded and walked through the door looking at Changbin right be fore he closed it Felix have him a sweet whimper saying ‘thank you’. Changbin smiled and put the clothes on the sink table then closed the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just need to thank you for the support and kindness with this Fic it means a lot and CHANGLIX MY DUDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (P.s: Jisung’s the best lol)


	4. The pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgawsh I am sorry for not posting in like 5 bigillion years lol, OI. I just started back in school so things have been hectic so yeeeeaaaaaaa have fun reading this.

Felix shifted back into his human form. Something about shifting made him feel amazing, he would shift a million times if he wanted to but back to reality.

Felix picked up the clothes that were on the sink.

The clothes were pretty big on Felix but he didn’t mind. The top was grey with black soccer shorts. 

Felix looked at himself in the mirror seeing how messy his hair was. He looked to his side to see a blue comb with little white decorations covering the bristles.

Felix took the comb and brushed out his hair and making a part in the middle for his bangs to rest. Felix’s hair was naturally brown but he died his hair to a light blonde. That was his favorite color thus far and loved how his freckles matched perfectly with the color.

Felix smelled Changbin all around him and loved the scent of the black wolf.  
Tangerines and honey was coated all over the boy now that he was wearing his clothes. He liked it. No that’s an understatement, he loved it. It made him feel comforted and warm.

Felix suddenly realized that he was probably taking too long and opened the door. He carefully walked out not wanting to meet the big alpha. When he walked into the room he saw two boys. Changbin and a tall beautiful black haired boy. 

Changbin and the other turned their heads to look at the Felix walking out of the bathroom door. Changbin sat up to comfort the boy. Felix knew that he was scared and Changbin could probably smell it. “You look so good in that outfit” Changbin said with a smile. “Thank you” Felix said trying not to stutter. Felix looked over to the other boy wanting to know who he was. “Oh, That’s Hyunjin” Changbin said looking at Felix’s curious face. 

Hyunijn smiled and waved. “I heard that a boy came on to our territory but I didn’t think he would be as handsome as this” Hyunjin said sincerely. Felix blushed wanting to melt away in a puddle. Felix could feel Changbin growling in the back of his throat. 

“Woah woah there lover boy don’t get your fangs in a twist! I’m just saying that he is very good looking” Hyunjin said trying not coo at how sweet the two looked together.

Felix felt his hand locking with the other. He didn’t even now how it happened it just happened. He looked back a Changbin seeing how protective the the older was to him. Changbin looked back at him. He saw the twinkling dark eyes and the sweet calming smell of his aroma. 

“Sorry about Chan earlier” Changbin paused “He can beee.... a bit protective of the rest of the packs safety. He doesn’t like when other people try to challenge him” Changbin chuckles. Chan must of been that big alpha Changbin was talking about. He understood why Chan would do that. He would do the same for his sisters if something like that happened to him.

“No... no it’s okay, I would do the same if I was in a similar situation” Felix said back with an more so weirdly apologetic tone. Changbin just smiled back at his with a shining sweet glare. Felix did the same.

“HEY LOVE BIRDS, GET A ROOM!” Hyunjin said abruptly scaring the two boys out of their ‘la la lands of love’ and into to the real world. 

Changbin looked like he was about done with Hyunjin and squeezed Felix’s hand tightly. He wanted to hold his breath of how tight it was. Changbin quickly got over it, and signaled to the door that led into the living area and the kitchen. Hyunjin sat up and walked to the door. Changbin walked towards it dragging Felix behind. “Want to meet the others?” Changbin said. Felix knew he would never be ready but he also knew that even if he said no he knew Changbin and Hyunjin would have to force him out.

He took a deep breath when Hyunjin open the door. He didn’t know what he was going to expect. Will he see that squirrel boy again or worse and see Chan. On the contrary just because Chan was being protective doesn’t mean that Felix still doesn’t fear him. He scared the baloney out of him.

Felix watched as the new light flushed into the room as the door opened. He saw the couch and the kitchen and the back of the the squirrel boy’s head along with five others including the figure of the alpha. Felix shuddered at the sight of him. Changbin notice him and quickly ran to his side. Trying to calm down the boy. 

Hyunjin walked into the living space and sat down on a couch next to two other boys on either side of him. Changbin left his side but didn’t let go of their firmly locked hands. They walked past the opening of the door and staring faces and sat down on the floor in front of the T.V facing the couch. 

“This is Felix” Changbin said with a warm hearted smile making Felix coo. All the boys waved at him and said ‘hi or hello’ all at once. “Hello!” Felix said back. He couldn’t help but feel like he was in a therapy session just getting greeted by the people who had been there before. 

A boy with dark blue hair who was sitting next to the squirrel boy started to speak first. “So... how did you get on to our territory?” He asked. “I have no idea. I just woke up and I was in a forest” he couldn’t have said it better and that was exactly what happened. 

“Sorry for scaring you” a voice said with a tinge of an Australian accent. He looked over to see Chan (the alpha). “It’s okay I get it” “it’s hard to know what to do in a situation like that” Felix said back. But Felix knew that situation is simple ‘DON’T KILL THE POOR HELPLESS NAKED BOY IN THE WOODS!’ Felix started to realize that came off a bit biased while he was thinking. Chan just nodded back to his response.

“Do you know where you where going?” A voice asked. He was sitting next to Hyunjin. And he gave Felix a kind of ‘fox like’ feel to him. He didn’t know why. “No I didn’t know anything before that. But I can remember where I’m from and whom I’m related to. Stuff that you normally don’t forget.”

“Strange” another boy said. He had such a sweet smile and sat right next to the Fox boy and Hyunjin. 

“We should all introduce our selfs,” said Chan and looking at the others. “I’m Jisung” the squirrel boy said lovingly. “I’m Minho” the blue haired boy said. “I’m Jeongin” the Fox boy added. “I’m Seungmin” the happy smiling boy said. “And lastly, I’m Woojin” another boy added. Felix hadn’t noticed the bear like boy yet. He was tall and handsome and looked almost like a cute cuddly bear. “I’m Chan and you have already met Changbin and Hyunijn” the alpha said. Felix nodded.

“So now that’s out of the way I guess we should figure out what to do with you” Chan said politely. Felix gulped. He didn’t know where else to go nor did he have a home that he could remember to go to. On the other hand his parents lived in Australia and he doesn’t have any money. ‘Let’s just hope that They don’t throw me back into the woods’ he thought.

“I think we should keep him!” Jeongin said with the biggest brightest smile on the boys face. “It would be nice to have another omega” Seungmin added. “I have a question for you Felix” Jeongin said with a sweet look. Felix has full attention on the boy. “Ask away” Felix said waiting for the question. “How old are you and what year were you born?”. “I was born on September 15, 2000 so I’m 18 at the moment but in a couple of weeks I will be 19.” To Felix’s surprise Jisung got a happy face from this. “OMG my birthday is September 14, 2000, so that means I’m a day older than you! Hahah I’m not forgetting about that!” Felix noticed how Jisung smiled to that he had and almost ‘Grinch like smile’ that made Felix realize instant nagging towards he will always be older and what not.

“Well you are one of the youngest so WELCOME TO THE CLUB!” Jeongin said signaling to Seungmin and him. “Cool!” Is all that Felix could say. 

“Well any other ideas?” Chan said. “I think he should stay” Woojin said while combing through Chan’s hair making him smile to each touch. “All in favor for Felix to stay say ‘I’.” Minho said ignoring the tranced alpha. To Felix’s surprise all the boys raised their hands and Felix new this was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWJW I CANT AWEEEEEEEEEnote there will be more CHANGLIX MINSUNG AND WOOCHAN WOOOOOOO


	5. The preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Changbin prepare for Felix’s heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BOISSSSSSSS!!  
(Note there is a deer getting killed at the end but no blood ;) )

Chapter 4

A few hours later....

Felix felt a soft wet nose on his hand. He could then feel it licking his palm. He looked to see who it was. It was a cute little grey wolf with little blonde tipped ears. It was Jeongin. After being accepted into the pack they all immediately fell in love with Felix.

All of them wanted to know more about him and where he came from, but all Felix could say were only a few works like ‘I lived in Australia but then I moved here and then woke up in a forest.’ He truly wished he could say more but that’s all he could say.

He spent a lot of time with Changbin wanting to know more about him but he would ignore almost every question and then ask a question to Felix. It got frustrating after awhile so, he just gave up.

He was now sitting on the couch with Jisung and Minho on his left and Changbin and Hyunjin on his right, and a tiny little grey wolf at his feet. Felix looked over to see Jisung and Minho cuddling up together and just adoring each others company. Felix could only coo at how the two looked together. He just met them and yet he knew that those two were meant for each other.

To Felix’s surprise he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over to see Changbin looking at him with sweet sincere eyes that he could lost in for weeks. Changbin shuffled closer to Felix and gave him a tight hug around his waist. Changbin was an alpha so that means he has a stronger sent and aroma. And Felix loved it. 

Everything about this boy just made melt and feel special for once. Suddenly Felix heard steps of Chan echoing down the hallway his sent getting stronger and stronger as his steps got louder and louder. All the boys looked over to see Chan knowing he was going to announce something. The Alpha quickly walked to the front of the room and stopped right in front of the T.V, everyone was quiet. 

“So as you guys now it’s getting to be about the time when the omegas hit heat and hunting season comes closer, so I was thinking we should start predicting the days of when we need to hunt and when the omegas hit heat.” All boys nodded and at the end of the room Seungmin was listening as well and nodding along. Felix remembered his last heat. It was awful. He was tired and hot and without an alpha to be there for him. Which only made the pain worse. His neck was on fire and he hated the feeling of being in a soft bed in his human form which only made it more stuffy than it already was. To be simple he hated it. 

Changbin started to speak and suddenly Felix fell out of his thoughts and went straight to the black wolf with eyes of wonder. “Yeah, I agree. I think we should make shifts on whom gets to hunt and whom gets to be with the omegas”. “I agree”. says Woojin quietly walking into the living room. 

Felix looked down to still see Jeongin still at his feet. The wolf quickly looked up at him and gave him the cutest face he had ever seen. Felix couldn’t resist the urge to just pet the pup and smother him in hugs. But he just gently decided to scratch the pups head and focus back on the conversation. 

“So,...” Chan spoke first. “Let’s figure out the omega situation, shall we?”  
All the boys nodded. “Innie’s starts very soon, like in a week or so right” Hyunjin said.  
“Yeah,” Seungmin agreed. Looking at the small wolf clinging to Felix’ leg. “Seungmin when is your heat?” Chan asked. “In a few days, it comes before Jeongin’s” Seungmin answered back. “Okay,... Felix?” Chan said.

Suddenly Felix felt the whole group staring at him. He didn’t like all the attention. He liked when it was only him and Changbin and sometimes Hyunjin and maybe Jeongin but that was about it. “Do you remember what time you had yours?” Changbin asked softly trying to get Felix to stop focusing on the others. Felix didn’t know when but he knew it was soon, his fur was on fire the other day.

“Changbin, sniff Felix to see what time it might happen” Chan said. Felix didn’t mind, he didn’t know, and if Changbin could find out, he wouldn’t have to speak to the others.

Changbin shifted his seat closer to Felix. And softly lent down to get his sent. Felix could feel Changbin’s body letting out pheromones to keep felix calm and relaxed and it worked. All he could focus on was Changbin and that just who he wanted to focus on. 

Changbin’s face was in surprise as he pulled away from the younger’s neck. “In about two days...” Changbin said. The whole room went quiet. “Okay guys lets not get too worried...” Chan said looking around the room just to stop at Felix. Felix felt bad for putting them under stress but he couldn’t help it. Chan looked at Felix with worried eyes for him. Felix felt something.

The pack cared about him. A lot they cared a lot. They knew what he was about to go through and knew just how to handle it. He felt comfort in that and well, he loathed it. 

“Felix you can choose any alpha you want to stay with okay... but make your choice now or soon, you will start heat fast”. Chan said. 

Felix knew exactly who to choose.

Of course he would choose Changbin I mean what other option. Minho is too busy making out with Han. Woojin is sweet but Chan would be with him all the time. And Chan well that kind of goes without saying. It’s not like he doesn’t like Chan, of course he does, but Chan still makes him feel small and bad for what he had done. For Standing up for himself only to get saved by the one alpha he basically only hangs out with. 

“I choose Changbin Hyung...” Felix said politely, trying not to make the others offended. Changbin smiled and then nuzzled into Felix, hugging him all around his body. Felix smiled and then looked at Chan. Chan smiled brightly and then continued to speak.

“Then it’s settled. You two will go out later today and set up in the heat den. Figure out what you want to do Lix. You can be wherever you want. Except with hanging out with the omegas of course.” Chan laughed and the smiled back to him. 

“Okay... thanks Channie Hyung” Felix said immediately regretting the nick name.  
Chan smiled. “Actually why don’t you guys go now, since Changbin will be with you for the rest of the week he doesn’t have to hunt...”. Chan said. “Sounds good!” Changbin said while squeezing Felix even harder. Too the point where he could barely breathe. “Oh... sorry Lixie... let’s go!” Changbin said while getting up and holding out a hand for him. “Oh okay,” Felix said while grabbing onto the hand and getting up slowly so he didn’t hit Jeongin still sitting by his feet.

The pup whimpered and Felix patted him on the head one last time before leaving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

“So where is the heat den?” Felix asked while still holding Bin’s hand. “You’ll see...” Changbin said while smirking.

Felix looked around as the exited the modern house and out into the woods. It smelt nice, and warm. The coziness of the forest gave the best feeling in the world. He just wanted to be a wolf and just run! Soon the both of them stopped at a water fall. Felix didn’t even notice it. He was just too busy to be focusing on the forest to even know where they where going again. The waterfall was stunning. It was slowly falling and was a bright, bright blue that almost looked too unreal to even be on earth. It was completely filtered by the rocks and trees and giant fish. 

Vines and trees swerved into it and looked like willow trees. Rocks where on the other side of the water fall where you could see a small grass mossy path leading to it. Changbin led him inside the water fall. Only to see a comfy mossy and grass bed on the rock the lay beneath them. It was a small but open cave and all the light hit it perfectly. 

“Stunning isn’t it...” Changbin said while looking at the Omega’s face.  
“Yes...” Felix said still looking at the beauty that filled the room. The crashes and soft thuds of the water hitting the stone river under made his heart fly. It seemed like fairy tale setting came to life and he loved it. 

“Well I am assuming that you like to be in wolf form even though I have only seen you once.” Changbin spoke smiling and turning to the omega still tightly holding hands.  
“How did you know?” Felix said sweetly. “You just looked a bit uncomfortable for awhile after you turned” Changbin spoke sweetly trying not to offend Felix. “You noticed!?” Felix whined and turned a bit red. “It was hard not to... and there is nothing wrong with liking to be in your wolf form!” Changbin said trying to reassure the omega. 

“Thanks Bin...” Felix said softly. He loved the way Changbin talked to him it was nice and calm and soft. “Y’know Lix... I was born as a wolf... so I get it.” Changbin said truly meaning every word. “I was too!!” Felix said trying not to be too excited but still loved that they had something in common like that. “Really!?” Changbin said genuinely surprised. 

“I think we should get back to what you want to do with the den, since we will be staying here for quite a long time” Changbin said changing the subject even though he could talk with Lix for hours. “Oh yeah I guess we should...” Felix said totally caught of guard by the sudden Change in conversation. 

“Let’s think of the essentials... like water” Changbin looks over to the water fall and then back at Lix. “Check, Food... I can go hunting before the heat...” “WAIT!” Felix said cutting Changbin off. “Can I help you hunt?..” Felix said. This surprised Changbin for he had not seen Felix ever mention about wanting to hunt. “Okay,... sure we can go hunt tonight!” Changbin said happily. Felix really did want to go hunt he has wanted too for awhile and this will satisfy him. 

“And the last thing we need is an handsome stunning Alpha!...” Changbin exclaimed.  
“I don’t see him... where is he?” Felix said trying to hold back his giggles.  
“You’re so funny aren’t you...” Changbin said teasingly while leading them out of the den. 

“Well do you want to hunt now or...” Changbin said trailing off while looking at the sky seeing it is almost dusk. “Now would be good!” Felix said getting way over excited. He just can’t wait. “Okay um... do you want to turn first or me...” Changbin said, not really caring who goes first, he just wants too see Felix’s cute white wolf! “Could you go Changbin Hyung?” Felix said, also just wanting to see the sharp jawed, black Wolf he had seen. “Sure!” Changbin said, he turned around took of his shirt and pants only leaving his briefs on. And slowly black hair shot out of his skin. Though for Changbin it felt so natural since that was his real form.

Felix awed at Changbin. He loved everything about him especially his wolf. “Your so pretty!” Felix said while looking at The black Wolf. Felix put out his hand knowing that when you turn into your wolf form you loose a lot of your memory. How you think and how you feel about people changes. How you interact with them changes. You act more animal like. So when Changbin smelled Felix’s sent it struck the alpha that that was “his omega”. Felix quickly patted Changbin’s head and then picked up his clothes folded them and put them on a rock so they didn’t they too dirty.

Felix then took off his shirt realizing that wolf Changbin didn’t know the concept of nudity, and took off his pants too still blushing as the wolf looked at him and gave a small whimper for attention. Felix almost cried at how cute Bin was in wolf form. And just wanted to smother him in hugs. But he then focused on his own wolf. And slowly let his body do the rest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

The two quickly ran along side each other nipping and play fighting while they looked to find a good sent. Felix quickly picked up on a Water deer and both followed the sent.

They both where in sync perfectly and knew exactly what they where doing. They both quickly found the deer on a small open space where there was a hill and then a dip where there was a flat meadow and clearing so they could see it perfectly. They would be able to get the deer in one shot, if Changbin grabs onto the neck and Felix jumps onto it shoulders making its front legs enable to stand. 

But they needed to do it perfectly.

Felix and Changbin both split off in different directions circling the deer being so very quiet. The deers ears moved constantly checking it’s surroundings. But the deer was in bad luck because Felix was at the perfect spot. One leap and he could rip the hide perfectly. 

Changbin was at the side of the deer so that he could get a good grip on the neck and pounce both of them where ready they just needed to make the first move.

Felix pounced, he lifted off with his back to paws and hoisted himself perfectly on the back of the deer. He quickly enabled the deers legs and the deer fell forward. Changbin saw the perfect moment and went for it. Perfectly striking the deer and finishing it. The two wolves congratulated them selves and carried the deer off into the woods....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU!! I WILL TRY NOT TO DO IT AGIAN!  
so a lot has happened in stray kids like Woojin and levanter and GONE DAYS but I will forever keep Woojin in my Fics because Woojin is God lol... AND I AM GOING TO SEE THEM IN CONCERT OMG KINDS OF DIED AND CRIED AND THEN DIED AGIAN BECAUSE I AM SEEING DA BEAUTIFUL MENS   
Well u guys will be fed the following week because I will be posting once more and hope you guys enjoyed the long one because I was gone and CHANGLIX! peaceout   
Lots  
Of   
love  
<3


	6. Redoing the fic because I can’t not write it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...

OKAY... FINE I AM RESTARTING THIS FIC YES THATS RIGHT BOIS I LOVED THIS FIC AND IK YOU GUYS LOVE IT TOO OKAY... and I am writing the chapter rn so yeah


	7. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is a preview of the the new and improved the ninth and will be on a new work so you guys can still read it! ;)

Felix was running, running away from the one thing he hated the most... his family. The ones who wanted to mold him into being the perfect son. He wanted to be himself wanted to experience things on his own, without his family... so what did he do, you may ask? 

He ran.

He stole some money from his parents and got a one way ticket to Korea and ran into the nearest forest he could find. Yes, this was the worst idea that he could ever have but was he complaining; THATS A BIG FAT NOPE! He felt like he was breaking the rules and technically he kinda was with running into the woods and stealing money, and well breaking a few other laws... BUT let’s not focus on that! HE WAS FREE!

Felix quickly turned into his wolf form and and leaped through leaves and branches that where on the ground. But all good things come to and end when you hear howls and growling, and notice that you smell something weird. Like I don’t know, a pack territory mark. Crap. Felix knew he messed up. He completely forgot that there is a thing called reality, and the he, an unmarked omega, was in the forest, alone. Emphasize on the word A-TO THE FLIPPING LONE

Wow...

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmmm..... so this chapter is so very short but trust me there will be longer Chapters after this and I will be posting one tomorrow, so yea!


End file.
